Alza SR
The new Perodua Alza SR is a leader of a SR, is appear at confirmed in Ben 10 Creation Voltion: Omniverse series, it appeared of Ben 10, Dragon Ball, Naruto: Heroes United Returns and Noah - Ben: Dimensional Chaos. Appearance Same as Upchuck Norris and Alpha, but Upchuck scanned by Ben. Powers and Abilities *Is a confirmed from Upchuck, he can to shot energy blasts and split blast to make more. *According to Perodua Alza SR possession of Superhuman Durability at confirmed in Ben 10 Creation Voltion: Omniverse. *At the confirmed at Alpha, he can to energy creation powers, he can to hacking and copies to control technology in Noah - Ben: Dimensional Chaos. Appearances 'Ben 10: Creation Voltion' *The Ultimate Power of Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX (first appearance) 'Special' *Noah - Ben: Dimensional Chaos (from Ultimate Alien EMERALD Timeline) 'Ben 10 Creation Voltion: Omniverse (series)' *The Beginning of Ben (first re-appearance, no lines) *Fireworks (no lines) *The Advanced (no lines, as a Alpha) *Beharded *Plosomerian (episode) *The Ultimate Battle *Revolution (no lines) *Better, the EX Legendary *Welcome to the Happy Harbor (no lines, but speaking at Ben's body) *Failsafe (Illusion, no lines) *Misplaced (when is a Left, no lines) Trivia *Although Perodua Alza SR is a small alien and normal alien. These small are Grey Matter (Foerr), and these normal are Alpha (Heroes United Timeline). *Klarion shot overpowered Perodua Alza SR is been invulneable at Upchuck Norris power. *According to Perodua Alza SR is even to scanned by Ben and using the alien of Upchuck to fight MEGA Upchuck Norris, but evolved into Omega-MEGA Upchuck Norris attack the world. *Omega-MEGA Upchuck Norris shot beam at Perodua Alza SR when is destroyed. *When Perodua Alza SR that Ben's body on voice by Dee Bradley Baker. *During an alien invasion, after that as a illusion of Perodua Alza Hybrid SR has been evolved, and fights Alien ship and destroyed he but Alien ship shot and disintegrated is well from Failsafe. *He looks a Gwen take back, everything at back into Perodua Alza Hybrid SR is SR not dead, Ben take losts at Perodua Alza Hybrid SR even or everything. Ben explains that another Perodua Alza Hybrid SR trapped in a coma that Ben in Perodua Alza Hybrid SR process in Failsafe. *During an SR Command Center, the Perodua Alza Hybrid SR explains at even the SR Soldiers he been involved, be Ben and Noah even along. Noah explains: #Perodua Alza Hybrid SR has evolved back of Perodua Alza SR. #Ben he shot beam at Perodua Alza Hybrid SR has been SR Chronia. #And the silhouette on Perodua Alza Hybrid SR everything. #He that Ben said that cannot you and silhouette at Perodua Alza Hybrid SR, Perodua Alza Hybrid SR is solved at Ben made Copy Cat. #Copy Cat is combo mode at sample: Alpha combo into a all aliens and destroy the world. #Perodua Alza Hybrid SR eventually. *He Perodua Alza Hybrid SR is made voice by Yuri Lowenthai. *According to Ben cannot explains even along, that Perodua Alza Hybrid SR said, "Go to dimension! NOW!" that Perodua Alza Hybrid SR eventually at Ben charge back at Ultra-MEGA Copy Cat. Ultra-MEGA Copy Cat towards Perodua Alza Hybrid SR got used Upgrade with Ben said, "You get an Upgrade!" he know Perodua Alza Hybrid SR using the voice at Upgrade to Fusion Dance into Perodua Alza Hybrid SR's Upgade Suit even Upgrade said, "Fight fight fight, we win!" told back at Perodua Alza Hybrid SR's Upgade Sut and going the and fights Ultra-MEGA Copy Cat is a back.